Emmett's Evening
by vanquishluver
Summary: Bella is saved from going out with Lauren, Jess and Mike, but instead she spends an evening with Emmett. Only Emmett. Crazyiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Alice_

'Oh shut up you stupid blonde tanorexic' I thought and I saw Edward smile slightly. Lauren Mallory was trying to convince Mike to go to a movie with her and Jessica, and she was offering Bella up as bait. 'Being a vampire was sometimes a drag, but now I can save my best friend from a horrible non-date with those humans.' Edward looked up at me knowing what I was about to do, but I ignored him. I did not need his permission to do something he wanted to do himself.

"Yeah Mike, umm, we are going to a movie and we'd love you to come!" she was saying, motioning to Jessica, Bella, and Angela. Angela quickly amended that she couldn't go and Bella looked slightly startled and confused.

"What?" Bella said. I sighed. I didn't want Lauren to take her, but honestly, Bells was the least subtly person on the planet!

"Oh, yeah Bella. We are going to a movie. You're coming right? You too Mike?" She quickly made sure her bait was reeling in Mike.

"Well, I don't know." I was almost there. Why'd Bella want to sit with her _other_ friends today. And why do I have to walk so SLOW?

"You don't have anything else to do, _right_?" said Lauren. Hah, I could solve that. Sidling up to Bella I whispered so soft no one else could hope to hear, "Play along!"

"Actually Lauren, Bella's having a sleep over with me tonight! All the boys are leaving and we're going out for some late night shopping!" Bella laughed, and I was slightly insulted. My story was entirely plausible, because it _had_ happened before.

"Yeah, sorry Lauren, Jess. Mike you should go anyway." Bella said. Well, at least she can act when she knows what's going on. She mouthed _thanks_ to me and I left for our table. My work here was done.

_Edward_

I was thankful that Alice took matters into her own hands. I didn't want Bella going out and being hit upon by any of the boys that would, inevitably, hit on her, but I also didn't want to deprive her of her friends. I was secretly glad Alice had her coming over tonight. Wait, tonight? Oh no. I shook my head frantically at Alice, but she was ignoring me, again.

She danced back to our table and thought, '_What_?' I was turned away from her, so I shifted slightly and whispered quieter than a cat could hear, "Alice, everyone's going hunting tonight. I can't stay behind with her, I haven't hunted in weeks. Jasper has to go, and you go with him. Rose is, well I don't actually know where she is, but she's somewhere with Carlilse and Esme."

She thought back, '_Sorry. But it's better than her going to that movie._'

"I'd rather have her at a movie than sitting home alone all night."

'_One of us can stay with her. Not Jazz, or I, or you so that leaves..._'

'Cheaahhh, I can take the human for a night Eddie." my immensely huge brother said from across the table. I was _not_ leaving Bella in the care of a three year old! So I told him so.

He thought back, '_Edward, I can hang with Bella for a night. I won't break her, I promise. Actually, don't you think some good, brother-sister quality time would be good?_'

I scowled, knowing logic was on his side, for once. "Fine, but you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?"

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what am I allowed to do? Can we go to the mall? How about food, I WANNA COOK COOKIES!_'

I sighed and dropped my head at the immature antics of my 70 plus year old brother. "Bella has common sense. Whatever she says you can't do, you can't. Alright?"

Emmett smiled and nodded. The bell rang and we all got up and dumped our full trays. I walked over to Bella to explain the evening that she would have to endure tonight. Undoubtedly, she would like the idea very much.

_Bella_

'Phew..I'm so glad I don't have to go to that movie. The last time I went to a movie with Mike it was a disaster. And I get to hang out with vampires tonight! Wow, I am so messed up.'

My revelation must have been apparent on my face because Edward chuckled and said, "What's so interesting that you don't say hi to me?"

I lokked up at the perfection that's his face and said, "Hi, I was just thinking how weird I am."

"Well, that's true, but why did you have this revelation _now_?" He teased.

"I'd rather spend my evening with a coven of vampires than my human friends and a boy who likes me."

"Ugh, Newton." I slapped him, and hurt my hand in the process. "Think of it this way, you'd rather spend time with your boyfriend's brother than a creeper."

I smiled, but then caught the boyfriends _brother_. "What? You aren't staying?"

"We all have to go hunting, except Emmett. He thinks some _good brother-sister quality time_ will be good. If you don't want to-"

I cut him off, "I'd love to hang out with Emmett."

Edward smiled and handed me my bag, that I hadn't noticed he was carrying. "Great. Just, rein him in if he gets too exuberant, alright?"

"Okay." I laughed and we walked into the loud Biology classroom. My laugh turned into a sheepish grimace that matched his as we realized why everyone was cheering. Movie Day.

_Emmett_

Yes! I get to hang out with Bella without Eddie annoying me. Wait, he can hear me. Ummm...How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's Evening

Chapter 2

_Bella_

The bell rang and I was swept out of Gym by a tide of students, thankfully Mike was not among them. I went to my locker to see Edward standing there. He was waiting for me with my bag, and grabbed mt gym stuff to put in it too.

"Hi." I breathed as he put them in my bag.

"Hello." he returned.

I gazed up at the insane perfection of his face and started walking alongside him to the parking lot.

"About time you took these home." he teased.

"Yeah, whatever, person who doesn't sweat." I replied mock-scowling. I veered to the left as we approached a red BMW, a yellow Porsche, and my favorite silver Volvo. He stopped me and motioned to the canary car.

"You're riding with Alice today, so we can get an early start, and she can tell Charlie you're coming over." He looked slightly frustrated, which was always his expression when he had to leave me because of his 'thirst'. I gave him a small peck and hopped into the canary yellow Porsche. I rolled down the window.

"Well, I guess I'll se you tomorrow morning?" I trailed off higher than I had started.

"Yes, I'll get back at about two or three. I'm riding with Emmett now so I can tell him not to get you drunk or feed you to a bear or something." he laughed, but there was something in his eyes that showed he wouldn't put it past Emmett.

I laughed, 'It'll be fine, now go and get a nice feisty mountain lion for me!" I waved as he sauntered over to his Volvo and Alice got in. She jumped on the gas and we peeled out of the parking lot, with the two other Cullen cars behind us.

"Hey Bella," said Alice as we turned right, and the other two turned left. "Charlie's not gonna be home, so just leave a note. He'll be okay with it." We had already pulled up to my house and Alice got out with me.

She said, "Grab your stuff, and I'll wait down here. I'm trying to see what you're gonna do tonight, but Emmett's undecided. He's not even blocking me, he's just fickle. I laughed and ran upstairs.

I emptied out my bag, except my homework, and went into the bathroom to get my toiletries. Going to my room I plucked a gray and blue tank top from over my chair and out it on. I wouldn't have to change later to sleep in. I then put a pair of black Juicy sweats in my backpack, the one's Alice bought me after I found my old gray ones oh so conveniently ripped up to shreds on my bedroom floor.

I checked my emails quickly, and finding only a chain email from Jessica, I shutdown my laptop and grabbed my phone. I hurried back downstairs to write a note to Charlie but found one already on the table. It _looked_ like I wrote it, but I didn't, right?

I gave Alice a questioning look and she answered, "You were slow. And I _knew_ you'd love the sweats!" I laughed, knowing she just set herself up.

"Wow," I gave her an impressed look, "You're, like, _psychic_!" Alice rolled her eyes and motioned out to the car. I followed her out and we started on our way to the Cullens.

When we pulled into the expansive garage I was struck with its massiveness. This might have been because it was almost empty, except for Emmett's jeep and now, Alice's Porsche.

"Alice, why are there no cars in here? I thought you vamps valued them more than your lives!"

"Very funny Bella, but Carlilse and Esme are gone, and Rose seems to have gone with them. Eddie can't hear them and they've had years of experience of avoiding my visions. They'll be back soon thought. I can see _that_."

"Oh, ok." I traipsed into the house and screamed. I was hanging upside down and looking at a _lot_ of black.

"Emmett," began Alice exasperatedly, "put the human _down_."

Emmett set me on my feet again and I saw he was wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck. He looked like a oversized thief.

"Um, Emmett, what exactly are we doing?" I said, tentatively.

"Um, Bella, we're going OUTSIDE!" he mimicked.

Alice came over and set my bag down. Then she turned with her hands on her hips saying, "Emmett, you are gonna get in _sooo_ much trouble! Edwards doesn't know it, and _I_ don't know how he finds out, but whatever you decide to do, it's gonna get you in a load of trouble." Alice finished about three inched away from Emmets face, and he straightened up.

"Well, Alice," he laughed, "I really don't think Eddiekins is gonna do anything about _anything_, because me and Bells are _not_ gonna tell him. Right Bella?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Ummm, well, I really think, I um-let me get my bag upstairs and I'll get back to ya!" and I grabbed my bag and rushed upstairs to Edward's room. Safe. I wondered what Emmett had planned. He did say something about going outside. Ugh, the outdoors. And there was about an hour of daylight left. At least it had stopped snowing. Then I realized I was kinda hungry.

I strolled back down the stairs and found Emmett standing where I left him, and Alice gone. His face broke out in a smile when he saw me and he gestured to the kitchen.

"How did you know I was hungry?" I asked, as we entered the gorgeous space.

"You were mumbling about food as you came down the stairs." he said cheekily. "What're you in the mood for. Edward'll kill me if I don't feed you."

I thought for a moment and decided, as I had had a big lunch, that a dozen or so cookies would be sufficient. Haha. "I want some cookies."

Emmett gaped at me. "I was only thinking today that I wanted to make cookies!" he exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"You don't know how to make cookies?" I asked. Hasn't _everyone_ made cookies at least once in their li- oh right. Vampire.

"Does it look like I have any needs for cookies in my current and never changing state?"

"Right, well I need a computer."

"To make _cookies_?"

Sad, so sad. "No Emmett, I need a recipe, and the internet is one of the funnest ways to find one."

Emmett had a look of dawning comprehension on his face as I spoke, and before I finished, he had taken off and returned with a black and blue laptop. He presented it to me, and I opened it.

"This is Edwards. I thought you might like to see it, and maybe it'll come in handy later." He smirked (oops wrong story) I mean, grinned mischievously, and I shook my head.

"What've you got planned Em-" I broke off when I saw Edwards background. I was beautiful. It changed every three seconds, once a picture of his parents, one of Alice, one of the forest, one of his siblings, Emmett, his Volvo, then, there was one of him and me. It was such a good picture. He looked breathtaking, and I looked decent. Nothing compared to him, of course, but I looked alright.

"Wow, he really loves his family, doesn't he." I asked softly, as I maximized the already open window for internet explorer. I created a new tab, ignoring one with this loser site that I can't believe he goes on called , and going straight to Google.

"Yeah, he does, and he really, _really_ loves his car!" said Emmett chuckling.

I searched for 'popular cookie recipes' and clicked on a likely looking site. I scrolled until I got a list of cookies. "Which one do you want to make?" I asked Emmett.

He scanned them for a millisecond, and pointed to one. "I wanna make that one, it has a funny name."

"Snicker doodles it is then."

**********

_Emmett_

This cooking thing was harder than I had expected. I mean, I thought you just put all of the stuff in a bowl, and then put in the oven, and it kinda melts quickly, then puffs up, and _voila_! Cookies! But, nooo, you have to have exact measurements and-

"Emmett! You have to be _gentle_ when you crack the eggs. Now we have pick out all of the pieces of shell!" Bella said, rather dramatically in my opinion.

I mean, she _said_ break the eggs, so I did. "I'm a super-strong vampire, sue me!"

Bella just laughed, and started picking out the little white shell pieces. It was pretty lucky Edward is so prepared, we had all of the ingredients for snicker doodles and a BUNCH of other food.

"I can do that, a ton quicker, Bella," I said, "watch." At almost a sonic speed, I picked out all of the tiny eggshells from the bowl. Bella grinned, and then her jaw dropped.

"Emmett!"

"Oops, I didn't know that'd happen!"

"You didn't know if you created a super speed wind, _all_ of the flour from the bowl will coat the _entire_ kitchen?"

"Ummm, no?" Geeez, these ingredients are tricky. Eventually, though, we got the cookies in the oven. I _do_ watch TV, so I thought that it'd take a few seconds, like on those Pillsbury commercials. Boy was I wrong.

"And now, we set the timer for twenty minutes, and they should be done!" said a surprisingly perky Bella, even though she was slightly covered in flour and sugar.

"Twenty _minutes_?" I asked. She just nodded. So we sat down next to the oven. After about two minutes, I got a tiny bit bored, so I got up at lightning speed, flicked flour at her, and resumed my position. Unfortunately, no on else was in the room for me to blame, so she glared at me.

"This means WAR!" A weirdly scary declaration came from her mouth, and then we were chucking flour and sugar, and eggshells, and _eggs_, and anything else we could grab.

"Emmett, _Emmett_!" Bella gasped, as I was tickling her, and smashing an egg into her hair at the same time. I let go, and she promptly threw three eggs at me. Two I dodged, but one hit the cupboard above me and dripped onto my hair and face.

Then we ran out of ammo very suddenly, and we stopped, breathing heavily in Bella's case, both laughing, to survey the damage.

Esme's beautifully crafted kitchen was unrecognizable. There was powdery flour hanging in the air and many other ingredients for snicker doodles coating all the surfaces. I laughed, and Bella hit me.

"Esme's gonna _kill_ us!" she said frantically. I simply laughed at her worry. It didn't matter now, did it?

"Doesn't matter now. And she won't kill you, she might rip _my_ head off, but you know as well as anyone, we _do_ re attach!" Then I burst out laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

Knowing how freaked she looked, she started laughing too, and I took the opportunity to make her see, well, my point of view.

"Ya know, Bella," I said, sitting on the flour covered counter and patting the space next to me, "Edward would _never_ do something like this. He so uptight."

She giggled, then calmed, and I could tell she agreed. "Well, Emm, Edward just does what he thinks is best for me, and I don't blame him. I mean, I'm a danger magnet _and_ incredibly breakable." She looked sort of sad.

"No Bells, I'm _way_ stronger than Eddie and _I'm_ confident I'm not gonna snap your head off, and he won't either. He's just so used to being a stick in the mud for a century, that he can't have some _fun_."

"Well..."

"Oh come on Bella. You know I'm not gonna do anything tonight that's gonna hurt you, or anyone else. It's just gonna be some fun stuff, that Edward would never let you do because he's so over protective."

Her face betrayed her thoughts, as she was wearing a slightly mischievous smile. "Maybe, if Edward's not gonna get mad, like Alice said."

Oh no, the only flaw to my plan. Alice. Oh well. She can't do a thing now. "Alice Schmalice. You know better than anyone her visions can be _very_ wrong. Your little cliff-diving experience is exhibit A." I laughed, then sobered quickly, remembering the horribleness of Rose's 'regret' I had to put up with for weeks.

"Alright. We'll do whatever you have in mind-"

"And you'll _enjoy_ it?"

"I'll have fun. But can we do _one_ thing I choose?" she asked. Well at least she agreed.

"Sure Bella. But I think the timer's gonna go off in like three se–RINGGGGG–"

"Oh yay, cookies!"

**HEY! Another chappie, sorry its out SOOOOO late, but I've been working on some other stuff and studying for exams.**

**If you review, I'll give you a COOKIE, made expressivly for you, by Emmett.**

**Just Click**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
